


Tired

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Impulsive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Alternate title: "Drive"Wrote it while listening to "i'm so tired..." by Lauv and Troye Sivan, which is where I got the mood and vibe of writing a small little drabble of Reisi and Mikoto driving through the night with a very tired Reisi who just wants to escape, even if it's just a few minutes that turned to a whole night because of Mikoto.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: "Drive"
> 
> Wrote it while listening to "i'm so tired..." by Lauv and Troye Sivan, which is where I got the mood and vibe of writing a small little drabble of Reisi and Mikoto driving through the night with a very tired Reisi who just wants to escape, even if it's just a few minutes that turned to a whole night because of Mikoto.

The sky was dark and the wind was blowing, rustling his hair every which way as he looked out onto the pier they're driving by; the lights, neon and bright, reflecting off of the gentle waters, giving an array of colours to its dark swaying surface.

He huffed out a breath, muted in the sounds of the wind and the velocity they're moving at. His eyes sleepy, his mind tired yet here he is, leaning his arms and chin on the car door where the window is supposed to be just watching the scenes passing him by as if he's nothing but an invisible spectator of the city scape, of the night sky, of the people who thrives in the night.

He glances to the man on the driver's seat, the smell of cigarette smoke barely noticeable by the blowing air in their faces, one hand on the steering wheel whilst the other rested on the gear shift, his elbow leaning against the car door where the window is supposed to be, his red hair blown back, his amber gaze steady. Then he turns back to looking out at the scenary before him, closing his eyes as he does so.

The wind is cold, the sky is dark, hints of the sun leisurely streaking through the blackness of the horizon. The barely smelt cigarette smoke, the loud wind blasting against his ears, the feeling of his hair blowing in different directions, the ache stinging the edges of his eyes, the small smile on his lips, the ever-changing scenes.

"Thank you." The whisper leaves his mouth, trails past his lips but it's barely audible, practically muted by the wind, still he closes his eyes one more time, and waits for the morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
